Network congestion typically occurs when a link or node is carrying so much data that its quality of service deteriorates. Typical effects include queueing delay, packet loss or the blocking of new connections. Consequences of these effects include that incremental increases in offered load lead either only to small increases in network throughput, or to an actual reduction in network throughput. As such, what is needed are solutions to overcome these effects.